Perfect Day
by Nanaki BH
Summary: [RenoxRufus] Set right before Rufus's welcome in Junon. He struggles with his induction speech and Reno arrives to assist him.


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its related material. It, and all associated material, belongs to Square and Enix. "Perfect Day" is a Clay Aiken song and I don't own Clay.

Perfect Day  
By: Nanaki BH

President Rufus Shinra sat at the edge of his hotel bed; graceful fingers gripping a notepad in which he'd been writing furiously since he'd fist awoke that morning. The pen cap he held between his teeth (that he would occasionally chew on thoughtfully) undoubtedly belonged to Reno. He could taste him on it. The thought made him stop for a moment, the cap falling to his lap. It was quickly returned to his lips. "Wonder how one of his pens went from his pocket to mine," he wondered aloud to himself. He laughed softly, imagining his lover's sweet face.

The pen and notepad were placed on the nightstand; their usual spot. The stress from his upcoming induction was taking its toll on him. If he was correct, he should have been out the door already. He fell back on his bed, his legs still hanging weakly over the edge. "No matter what I write, I come across as a self-centered, insensitive bastard." He closed his eyes and ran his fingers though his hair in frustration.

A familiar weight pressed down on the bed around him. Gentle lips touched his and warm, rough hands stroked his bare sides. "Controlling the world with fear really does make you sound like a bit of a bitch, you know." Reno chuckled, and if Rufus weren't in such a bad mood he would have laughed with him. He couldn't deny that he had a point though. At least his father had found some kind of good standing with the people. His speech alone would bring him no support. "Too bad," Reno said flippantly. "At least you're pretty."

Rufus had heard enough. He had to leave soon. There was no time for Reno – especially not his smart mouth. Rufus brought up one of his bare feet and pushed Reno roughly from the bed. "Where the hell did you come from anyway, Reno? Shouldn't you be lying pitifully moaning in a hospital bed back home?"

The young Turk sat up, rubbing the back of his head in feigned pain. "Would you believe that I was worried about you?" he asked.

Rufus stayed quiet. After a couple awkward seconds he got up to continue dressing.

"Fine," exasperatedly sighed Reno. "But I'm still worried about your speech."

His president threw him a glare of disdain which he immediately regretted. Being cruel to Reno was almost just as bad as kicking a puppy. A vicious puppy, maybe, but he still felt bad. It was a part of him he refused to admit he had. A good part of his life was spent removing emotion. When he learned he was falling in love with the fiery Turk, he wasn't sure if he should have been relieve or disappointed in himself.

"Don't worry about me," he said. "They're only getting what they deserve. I'm simply giving them a heads up, right?" A keen eye watched as Rufus pulled on a new black turtleneck.

Reno grinned, flashing Rufus his pearly canines. "You know," he said, "they're just going to do what you tell them anyway." He stood then with some effort; mindful of the injury Cloud gave him on his stomach. "They don't necessarily deserve it though. You just do what you want."

His eyes narrowed. He gave one last tug at his shirt before turning to Reno. "What are you saying; that I'm forcing my will upon them?" That was what it sure sounded like to him. Frankly, he was offended.

"Yeah," he said rather bluntly, "I am."

It seemed to Reno that his companion wasn't going to listen to him, no matter how valuable his advice was. The president retreated to the closet, pulling out one of his long white suit jackets. He only wanted to help… not start a fight. The truth always hurt Rufus so bad… Putting them on bad terms _then_ could ruin something potentially very _good_ later. He certainly didn't want that to happen, but he knew it was more than inevitable. Rufus just wasn't going to talk to him; what a punishment.

"Rufus, I'm just saying…" He wasn't listening. "Listen, Rufus," he said louder. "Don't ignore me; I'm serious. Don't go saying anything that you'll regret." Rufus still pretended as though he heard none of it. He stood at his high window, buttoning his long coat. "Get up there and forget everything you've wrote so far, okay? Just pretend you're talking to me."

"But that's the problem, Reno!" he cried, forgetting his vow of silence. "When I wrote, all I could think about was you." He growled low in his throat and slammed his palms on the sill. "It all sounded too damn comfortable! I don't want to be comfortable up there because I'll end up saying something I would only tell you!"

Reno laughed a little rudely. "Audience, I love you!"

That time, Rufus didn't even bother turning around. He didn't even crack a smile. "Not quite, Reno," he said coldly.

Comforting arms wrapped around the president's slender waist. Reno could sense his lover's displeasure and he wanted to do something about it… A curious nose nuzzled his neck. "Yeah," Reno said, breath hot in Rufus's ear, "but you get what I mean." Though his hands were tempted, he dared not unbuckle his belt – he didn't want all of Rufus's hard work to go to waste. His hungry hands wouldn't settle for _nothing_ though. His fingers slid deftly under his untucked shirt to tease his warm stomach. Rufus responded with a pleased sigh. Things seemed to be going in the Turk's favor again.

Soon, Reno found his hands at his chest, gently kneading his lover's tender nipples. He leaned back against Reno's chest, eyes closed, moaning quietly. It was in that short moment of companionship that they forgot about their stresses. And it surprised Reno because he'd only ever used those tactics to get his lover in bed; not calm him. But the more he touched his sensitive skin and kissed his neck, the more relaxed he seemed to become.

"Reno," he sighed breathily.

"Yeah, babe?"

Rufus paused. "What time is it?"

"Six thirty-six… why?"

"…I'm fucking late, you ass."

Author's Notes: I quite enjoyed that vignette myself. I love "the conflicting romance" of their relationship – they both love in completely different ways it seems. It was hanging out in a notebook for the longest time too. I decided to type it out finally, I guess. So… I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think!


End file.
